


Entertainment

by vtn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long train ride to Ba Sing Se, and Mai as usual is bored.  Azula asks Ty Lee to entertain her.  PWP-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight background Mai/Zuko. And eh, assume the girls are all aged up. Their character models don't really look 14 anyway. All feedback is welcome including concrit.

Mai has been staring out at the tall grasses streaming by the window of the drill train for hours now, and is, predictably, bored. The three girls have been making a passable attempt at killing time by playing pai sho, but no matter what strategy Mai tries, Azula always wins, and that's getting tedious. Ty Lee seems to be the only one actually enjoying herself, and she's hardly a threat, placing her tiles erratically and seeing if she can coax a laugh out of Azula.

Mai sighs as she's beaten again, for the umpteenth time.

"What?" Azula says, her voice a knife. 

"I'm sick of this," Mai says. She shrugs her shoulders. Ty Lee leans on her.

"We could play something else," she suggests. "Or we could have sparring practice. I could do your hair, you have amazing hair." She twirls a lock of Mai's hair around her finger.

"Stop that."

"Ty Lee, you seem so eager to entertain us," Azula says, her voice level, eyeing Ty Lee carefully. Ty Lee blinks back, her eyes their usual saucer-wide. "Maybe Mai would like you to put on a show for her—how does that sound?"

"A show?" Ty Lee asks, as Mai feels her stomach do a flip. From the way Azula looked at Ty Lee… "Mai's already seen pretty much everything I can do, so I don't know…"

"Not everything." Azula stands, paces over to Ty Lee, grips Ty Lee's chin in her hand. Mai sees a slight blush rise to Ty Lee's skin. "I'm wondering how your skills have developed since I saw you last."

"Azula…?" Ty Lee meets Azula's gaze, and then lifts a hand to touch Azula's cheek. "I missed you too." Azula's eyes narrow, and she draws back from Ty Lee's hand, moving to the window to draw the curtains.

Azula sits back down in her chair and pushes it away from the table where the pai sho game is laid out. She turns to Mai. "And don't be ungrateful, she's doing this for you. I want to see you pleasure yourself. Take off your clothes."

"Sounds more like we're both doing this to entertain you," Mai says, as she removes her tunic. She doesn't mind that, if she's to be honest. She sees sparks around Azula's hands, but then Azula scoffs and shakes out her hair. 

"You too, Ty Lee." Ty Lee grins and is stark naked within what seems like seconds, while Mai is still carefully stepping out of each layer of her clothing and folding each one before she sits down on Azula's bed. She rolls her eyes at Ty Lee, but admires her body nonetheless. Circus acrobatics have been nothing but kind to her; her legs are finely toned and the skin above her belly is taut. Her breasts have grown in the years since Mai has last seen her naked too, full and round in a way her clothing only hinted at; Ty Lee sees her looking and grins as she tweaks a nipple between her fingers. 

"Somehow I get the impression you'd strip for anyone," Mai says, ignoring for now the feeling like fire growing between her legs. 

"It's more comfortable than wearing clothes," Ty Lee teases back, reclining in her chair as she wraps her braid around itself into a bun at the top of her head. "I'd go naked all the time if I could. Bet you'd like that!" 

"Quite," says Mai. It's the truth. That would make this endless train ride noticeably more entertaining.

"You're so pretty," Ty Lee says to her. "Isn't she sexy, Azula?" Oddly, this seems to take even Azula by surprise, and to Mai it seems Azula is even blushing a little. Azula exhales through her nose, and then kicks off her boots. 

"You're both something to look at," Azula admits. She pulls up her skirts around her waist and then removes her pantaloons. Her legs underneath are nearly as white as paper. She slyly peels off her undergarments and slides them down her legs, spreading her knees wide so that Mai and Ty Lee can get a good view. "In fact I feel completely ready. Ty Lee, get started. I want you to use your mouth on me. And remember, this is for Mai. She needs entertainment, and you're conveniently an entertainer. Give her a show."

"You should give her one too," Ty Lee says with a grin. She walks over to Azula, taps her cheek, and then kisses her lips. Azula doesn't even close her eyes. "See that's what I mean," Ty Lee says, pouting. "At least act like you're into it. I know you are. It makes things more fun if you show it." Ty Lee puts her hand on Azula's neck, then moves it down to her chest, taking a clothed breast in her hand and swiping her thumb over Azula's nipple. She rubs her thumb in a circle. Mai, watching, feels her breath grow shorter, and bites down on her lower lip to keep her composure. "Well, your face isn't showing it, but your body reveals everything. That's what you learn, to get good at my kind of fighting. Bodies talk." Ty Lee crouches, moving her hand to Azula's stomach. 

Mai touches her own breasts now, pulling at her nipples gently, trying to coax that fire between her legs to grow. It's been a long time since she's let herself feel this way. It makes her proud when Azula looks right at her, and smiles. Azula waves her hand.

"Spread your legs, Mai, I want to see better." _This is all for you, always was._

Ty Lee is on her knees on the floor, now, where Azula wants her, stroking Azula's legs with her hands. "I want you to completely relax," she says to Azula.

"I never relax."

Ty Lee frowns. "Your climax will feel much better that way, trust me. You have to let your chi flow through your whole body."

"Do they teach you that at the circus too?" Mai asks. She moves her hand down her stomach and tries to relax, herself. 

"I learn all kinds of things from all kinds of places." Ty Lee winks. "They probably don't teach you that in your fancy palace in Omashu, I bet. I'm glad you got the chance to get out. Experience life a little more."

"Life is surprisingly dull," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "Actually no. That isn't a surprise." 

Ty Lee kisses Azula's knee, which makes Azula look surprised for a fraction of a second. "Mm-hm, right." It's one of the only times Mai has ever heard Ty Lee use sarcasm, and she was actually contemplating whether Ty Lee was actually aware of the concept.

"Damn it," Azula says, "Stop your stalling. Touch me where I want you." Her hand on the back of Ty Lee's neck, she pushes Ty Lee's face between her legs. Ty Lee whimpers, but then her shoulders relax and she sighs. Azula leans her head back in her chair and Mai knows Ty Lee is working Azula with her tongue now. It sends a shiver through Mai's body, and she gasps a little. Azula's chest heaves. Mai turns her gaze down to Ty Lee on the floor, her smooth buttocks rocking against the backs of her feet as she moves against Azula.

"Okay," Mai says, letting her fingers slip down those last few inches to her aching sex, pushing against where she feels her pulse, the center of the growing fire. The feeling is sweet. For a moment she remembers Zuko's hands on her, fumbling but gentle, determined to find the source of her pleasure and make it grow. Then she shakes her head and does her best to forget. He's gone, now, and no one knows her as she knows herself. She turns her eyes back to Azula and Ty Lee as she pushes her last few fingers down further between her legs, into the wet folds of her sex, moving them back and forth.

Azula's hair is stuck to her neck and cheeks with sweat, and she's breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling fast. Mai wishes Azula were naked too so she could watch her breasts moving; her nipples would still be hard and dark, and if she were in Ty Lee's place she could move her mouth to suck on them—Zuko always liked that, and they are siblings after all—no don't think about him, Azula has no brother now—meanwhile Ty Lee's head is moving up and down between Azula's knees and she's breathing hard too, like just doing this to Azula has her turned on as much as Azula is. 

"Deeper, you stupid girl," Azula says, pushing Ty Lee's head closer to her. "Make me come. Swallow me whole like you would a man." Mai hears Ty Lee whimper again—no, that was a moan of pleasure, she realizes, and it makes her own arousal grow, makes her push her fingers deeper into herself, move her hand faster. She's burning now, her skin hot, her body close to release.

"Azula," she says. "You should be watching now."

Azula looks at her, and Mai knows that expression, that slight bit of desperation, of wanting in her eyes that she's trying to steel herself against. It's just the way Zuko would look at her when—and there it is, her orgasm bursting through her body. She feels a pulling somewhere deep inside her, that she pushes her fingers against, and a shiver that passes down through her hips and legs and into her tightly curled toes, and a warmth in her chest and belly. It makes her back arch, makes her gasp, and then Azula moans and Mai realizes she's there too, even though her body hardly moves. Azula pushes Ty Lee away with a hand to her forehead, as Mai's orgasm subsides and she tries to catch her breath. Ty Lee falls to the floor with a thump, and she laughs happily.

"I could really feel that, Azula!" she says. "I think you are getting better at letting yourself go."

Azula slaps her across the face. 

"I am _always_ in control," she snaps. "Always." 

Ty Lee sniffles, and then crawls over to retrieve her clothing. Mai sighs and stands to gather up her own. 

"Entertained?" Azula asks Mai.

"Hmph." Mai begins to dress. "Too short. I'm bored again."

That's when Azula completely undresses, pulling her tunic and shirt over her head. She stands from her chair, her gaze and her body radiant. Mai stares at her, the pale skin of her chest broken up by pink nipples on her small but perfect breasts. She can feel herself getting turned on again at that sight. The room grows hotter. There's something completely foreign in Azula's face now, something that scares Mai just as it impresses her.

"Ty Lee, you think you know so much about controlling your chi," she says, looking down at Ty Lee who is pulling her boots on as she sits on the floor. "But you will never truly understand what it is to be a firebender. Neither of you will," as she looks to Mai. "I always pleasure myself before I practice my bending," she says, smirking. "It makes me strong. Like neither of you can ever know." She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath from her center, and a fire forms between her hands. "Now leave me. I want to be alone." 

Ty Lee puts a hand on Mai's shoulder as they walk away from Azula's chambers. 

"I know she isn’t Zuko," she starts. "But–"

"Don't say that name in front of me," Mai says, but she can't bring herself to be angry now. 

Ty Lee frowns. She wraps her arm around Mai's waist and pulls her close. "Can we go do your hair now?"

"Sure," says Mai. She shrugs. The two girls walk down the hall together, in the shadow of the flickering light from underneath Azula's door.

**Author's Note:**

> AMS  
> June 12-16, 2012


End file.
